My Alpha Love
by Storywriterlove99
Summary: Bella is best friends with the pack and lives with Billy and Jacob after Charlie was killed by a rouge vampire. One night when confronting Kim, Jared's Imprint she met Sam Uley Alpha of the pack. He starts hanging around her house and being nice to her, but she thinks he is hiding something. Bella finds herself falling for him. But is that really a bad thing? Language and Lemons.
1. Protecting You

My Alpha Love

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga & all associated characters are the copyrighted creation & property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other publicly recognized characters, brands, quotes or "catch phrases" are the sole trademarked &/or copyrighted property of their respective creators. No copyright or trademark infringement is purposely intended with this story. The plot & any original characters of this story are the property of Storywriterlove99. This work may not be reposted, reproduced, or translated into another language without the author's permission.

**This disclaimer will only appear once throughout this fic.**

Chapter 1: Protecting You

I sat on a log at the La Push beach. I was waiting for my friends, Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Quil Atera and Embry Call. So they can take me cliff diving. They were all werewolves and went for extreme sports. I had seen them do it and immediately wanted to try it. Jake tried to talk me out of it, but I would not budge.

Jake and I were very close. He helped me through a rough time when my vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen and his entire family left me. I loved them very much and they did not even say goodbye to me. Not to mention Edward left me in the woods saying I was nothing more then a distraction and that he no longer wanted me. It is a hit to a girl's self-esteem to hear that. But I guess he did not care.

I was a zombie for months. Until Jake showed up and helped me come back to life. It took time and a lot of convincing, but I finally was normal again. Then I found out Jacob and his close friends were all werewolves. Protecting Forks and La Push from vampires.

The night I found out was the night my father Charlie was killed. A rogue vampire came in. At first I thought it was Victoria, the mate of a nomad the Cullens killed a while back that wanted to kill me. But I was wrong. The guys killed her a little while before my dad was killed. This was just some vampire that decided my father would make a great dinner.

The guys got there in time to save me, but it was too late for Charlie. From there I moved in with Billy Black. My dad's best friend and Jacob's father. He took me in and treated me like family, which I was grateful for. Even the other guys helped me out.

"Hey B."

I looked around and saw Paul coming my way. All these guys were very built, with six packs and huge muscles. They were also very tall and loved to walk around shirtless. Paul was the most handsome out of all the guys. He had jet-black hair that was cut short, with bright hazel eyes and full plump lips. His high cheek bones matched with his thin nose.

His bronzed skin was lighter then the other guys, but still a beautiful dark color. It was no wonder why girls were always throwing themselves at him. Not that he paid attention since he imprinted on Emily Young. Imprinting was how the wolves find their mates. One look into their eyes and it was like they were the only thing holding them to this earth. They were the number one person in their life. It was about making that girl happy and safe, even if you had to do it as a friend or a brother. I smiled at him as he sat next to me throwing a large arm over my shoulder and pulling me to his chest.

"Hey Paul. Emily let you get away I see."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Though Emily knew about werewolves, she still gave Paul a hard time about it. He usually got the night patrol and did not come back until daybreak. He got two hours of sleep before going to school. Then he would spend three hours with the pack and another alone with Emily before going on patrol again.

Emily was always complaining about how he was never there and he always spent too much time with his pack, but they were his brother's, he liked spending time with them, I could not blame him, they guys were awesome.

"I do not know why I got stuck with the most annoying fucking imprint in the entire fucking world."

I chuckled, "It is karma. You used to annoy the hell out of all of us, especially Jared and his imprint Kim."

Now Kim was a whole different story. She loved being around the guys. Just to throw herself at them and tried to get Jared jealous. She barely spent anytime with him and when she did she complained about everything. Another thing was both of these girls were scared of Paul and Jared in their wolf forms. They would not go near them when they were furry little puppies. I knew Paul and Jared where hurt buy it and it made me want to rip their imprints head's off.

"Ha fucking ha B. real fucking funny. I am serious. The Elders said that having our imprints was supposed to be this wonderful, amazing thing. But it's not. Emily drives me nuts, the same thing goes for Jared. I know I always said I never wanted a woman to hold me down. But when I imprinted I was so happy. Now I want to rip her head off. The weirdest thing is that the elders said that our imprints were supposed to calm us down, sooth the wolf and make us better. But my wolf gets agitated every time we are around her B. What am I going to do? Do you think something is wrong with the imprint? What am I going to do, B?'

Before I had a chance to answer everyone else showed up. They only talked to me about their problems when we were alone. I made sure to talk to every one of then privately. I knew all their secrets, beliefs and dreams. Their fears and what made them happy. These five boys were like my crazy brothers and I loved them all.

"Hey B, Paul, you dudes ready to cliff dive?"

I laughed at Quil's excitement. He was always so full of energy. Though I was smiling I was worried about what Paul said about his wolf. I knew what an angry wolf could do to you. One time Paul lost control to close and scared all my body. It was three long claw marks that started at the left side of my back, all the way down and wrapped around my hip and reached across to the other. I know Paul still feels guilty about it. If he knew how much damage he had really done he would hate himself forever, that is why he never will find out.

"Hey, Quil, Jared, Jake and Em, yeah let's go."

We walked up the cliff. The whole time the boys all screaming on top of each other, trying to tell me stories. I just laughed and tried to understand as much as I could. We made it to the cliff and I jumped onto Paul's back as we flew off the cliff. I scream as we became airborne. My fingers clutching into Paul's arm's. The feeling was amazing and for a moment I felt as if I was flying. We jumped all day. Each guy taking turns jumping with me. As the sun set on a rare warm day in La Push we all started to go our separate ways, but there was one thing I had to do first. All day I noticed that there was something wrong with Jared. He was very quiet and tense.

"Hey Jake, I am going to walk Jared home." He looked at our friend with a frown and nodded.

"I think that is best, he refuses to phase with any of us. I think he is trying to hide something from us. You know how we all feel about this pack mind sharing thing, but Jared never refused to phase before. It is pissing Sam off. He is giving him more patrols, but Jared won't spill." I nodded and ran to catch up with Jared.

"Hey J." He smiled at me, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Hey B."

We walked in silence, I knew he would talk to me when we were away from prying ears and when he was ready. I was proven right when about five minutes later he turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"She cheated on me B. She is smells like him inside and out."

He broke into sobs and I felt my heart twitch in pain. I grabbed his hand and lead him to a small log. I sat next to him and pulled him to my chest. His sobs were loud and broken. Jared loved Kim with all his heart. It always hurt him when she would flirt and throw herself at guys. I rocked him gently and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. After sometime he calmed down and held me back.

"Jared are you a hundred percent sure she is cheating on you?"

"She goes missing for hours. Whenever I am around her she smells like another man. She is always getting texts and she never tells me who it is."

I was hoping he was wrong because I knew this would crush him, there was only one thing I needed to know if it was true.

"Jared, does she let you...you know, touch her in anyway?"

"No." Well fuck.

Anger coursed through me and I was on my feet in seconds leaving a confused, hurt brother to sit on that log. I walked in the familiar direction to Jared's house where I knew that skank would be. I heard Jared jogging behind me. I bursted through the door. Walking right up to the ugly Quileute girl. Ignoring Emily and the giant man in the kitchen. I started at her. Rage shaking my tiny 5'5 frame. I grabbed her by her hair and lifted her. Once she was at eye level with me, I pushed her long dyed blonde hair from her neck and saw a big purple hickey. My hand reared back and struck her across the face. She fell to the floor holding her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"You fucking slut. How fucking could you? We all knew you threw yourself at men, but to fucking cheating on Jared? Jared the man who is forever tied to you. Who gave you his heart without a second thought. You fucking slut. He would have gone to the ends of the fucking world for you. You bitch."

She looked up at me.

"It is his fucking fault. He doesn't know how to make me feel good. All he knows is how to make love. That is not what I want. I want someone that will fuck me until I scream and that is exactly what my lover does."

My eyes widened and when I heard the inhale and broken whimper I was gone. I lunged at her, but two warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I struggled to get free, wanting nothing more then to grab that whore by the hair and rip her apart. The person who held me took me outside and a good thirty feet away from the house. While I screamed insults at the blonde before dropping me down into the sand. I looked up to see the warm honey brown eyes of Sam Uley, Alpha of the pack.

"What do you want?"

He seemed taken aback by my attitude, but I was angry. What the hell did he expect?

"I simply did not think Jared would have appreciated watching you plunder his imprint. Which I am sure you were about to do."

I rubbed my face, I could feel the anger still burning inside of me, but I knew he was right. Though she cheated on Jared, he would not want to see her hurt. Jared was the kind of guy you could kill his puppy and he would never even say a word to you. I looked at Sam. This was the first time I actually met the man. The time he found me in the woods after Edward left I was a mess and he never hung around the guys, so I never really met him. Well, now was not the time. I got up and walked past him to the house where I saw Jared sitting on the steps, with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"What am I going to do Bella?"

That was the second time I was asked the question today and the horrible part was, I did not have an answer.

_AN - Please review_


	2. Unexpected Reactions

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Reactions**

**Sam's POV**

I sat in Jared's kitchen waiting for him to come home. He refused to phase with us or when anyone was in wolf form and it was causing the pack to fall apart. The guys were taking his shit and working themselves to the bone.

Paul's imprint was giving him a hard time as it was. He did not need this. My plan was to sit him down and get him to talk to me as a friend and brother. If that didn't work, I would have to give an Alpha command. As much as I hated it, I had to do what was best for the pack.

I was startled when the door busted open and a girl walked in. I could smell the guys and the beach on her and knew this was the famous Isabella Swan. The girl the guys were always thinking about.

She was very beautiful, pale white skin, with full, uneven pink lips, a heart-shaped face, with wide chocolate doe- eyes. She was thin, but no overly so, with many curves and a nice round, firm ass. Her breasts were big and perky. She was shaking from head to toe, like the guys did before they phased. She was red in the face and it seemed to go down into her blouse.

She walked right up to Kim, ignoring Emily and sadly me as well. She grabbed Kim by the hair and pushed it to the side to reveal a large hickey on her neck. I was shocked when Bella raised her hand and smacked Kim right across the face, before Kim dropped to the ground. My wolf perked up and took one look at Isabella when he went crazy. He started howling, and growling screaming at me to take her.

Mine. Mine. Mine, he chanted. I tried my hardest to fight him back and watched as she started screaming at Kim. Calling her a slut and cheater. I looked at Jared and saw him with a worn down look on his face. My eyes went back to Bella as Kim insulted Jared. Saying how her lover gave her what she wanted.

I watched as Bella's eyes went wide and got in between her and Kim just as she lunged for her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and carried her to the beach while she shouted insults at Kim, I had to smile, the girl did not give up. Woman, my wolf corrected and I had to agree with him.

About thirty feet from the house I gently dropped her in the sand. She looked into my eyes, but nothing changed. I did not imprint on her. So why the hell was my wolf going nuts?

Good, now rip her clothes off and yours. Get her on her knees and fuck her until she is screaming our name for the whole world to hear. Then when we are cuming, bite her in that sweet fucking neck.

I was shocked by my wolf's thoughts. There was only one person we ever wanted to bite and that was our mate. But I did not imprint on Bella. I looked deep into her brown depths. Waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"What do you want?" I was shocked by her attitude. But I asked for it by stopping her from fighting.

"I simply did not think Jared would have appreciated watching you plunder his imprint. Which I am sure is what you were about to do."

She rubbed her hands over her face and then looked at me for a long moment. Then got up and walked away from me to Jared. She sat next to him and rubbed his back.

Anger and pain tore through me, along with possessiveness. Why is she touching him, she should be touching us. Sam get her the fuck away from him or else I will tear his fucking arm off. Show her who she belongs to, Sam, claim and bite her.

"No, she does not belong to us you ass, besides she is just comforting him, he looks at her like his sister." I thought back. Trying to calm him.

He growled, but shut up. I walked over to them. Bella was frowning, looking so lost. I knew she was worried about Jared, honestly I was to. The guy was broken up about Kim cheating. I never even knew a person could cheat after they accepted the imprint.

Maybe it was only like that for wolves. I mean, Kim constantly flirted with all of us guys, even Paul. But we never thought she would actually cheat on Jared. I watched as Jared tucked his head into Bella's neck and silently cried.

My wolf's jealousy rose, but I beat him back. They did not need me being a possessive jerk. I needed answers and I knew where to get them. I said a quick bye to Jared and then ran off to my car.

The little red house came into view. I knew that Jacob was not home. He was patrolling tonight. Luckily for me because I do not think he would like my thoughts about Bella. I knew Jacob had a thing for the her. I was in his head. I knew how much he loved her. This was not sisterly love. There were times Paul wanted to kill him for his fantasies.. I knocked on the door and waited for Billy to open. He was not shocked when he saw me. I always came to Billy, he was one an Elder and the only one I felt comfortable talking to.

"Hey Sam come on in. What can I do for you?" I walked into his house and sat on the worn out couch.

"Billy something very weird happened tonight. Well more then one thing actually."

He looked intrigued. "Ok why don't you tell me?"

"Tonight I went over to Jared's place to see why he was not phasing with the rest of us, only Emily and Kim were there. They said all the guys and Bella went to the beach. So I waited. About twenty minutes later Bella walked in screaming and slapping Kim because she cheated on Jared. My wolf took one look at Bella and went absolutely insane. He was howling. Trying to break free. Billy we wanted her so bad. Too just take her and claim her over and over again. Billy I wanted to bite her."

I watched Billy's face turn bright red and then something clicked inside of my head. Bella was like Billy's daughter. I just told him I wanted to have sex and mark his daughter. I gulped and started at him wide eyed. I was so used to coming to Billy when something weird about wolves. That I completely forgot that Bella lived here. It was about two minutes later that his face went back to its normal color. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok Sam. There is something you should know, since you are Alpha of the pack you will never imprint. It was supposed to be rare, but two of your pack members found theirs. Now as Alpha when you meet your mate it will be much different. The moment you see her you will want to...mate with her and mark her. It will not be like the world stopped spinning. Of course she will be your everything. But it is more then just making puppies and calming your wolf. She will make you a better wolf as well as a man. She will test you and love you with everything she has. Some legends say that when an Alpha finds their mate, they are finding half of their souls. Hence the term soul mate."

My wolf was grinning, agreeing with everything Billy was saying. He wanted to go to our mate and claim her. As for me my head was spinning. I finally found my mate.

After so many years I was happy. A little shocked and kind of confused, but happy none the less. I took a deep breath and had to bite back a moan. Her smell was all over the house. The guys always said she smelled like strawberries and cinnamon, but that was a lie. She smelled like sex and roses. It was arousing and calming. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. This time through my mouth, just to taste her scent on my tongue.

Christ, the girl was driving me crazy. My wolf was growling, begging me to find her and take her. The little voice in my head that was telling me not to was quieting with every breath. I could picture myself peeling those tight little clothes off her sinful body. Licking every inch of her skin. Tasting the warm softness of her body. Tasting her amazing scent right from in between her legs to see if it would be stronger from her sweet little puss-

"Sam" Billy yelled. Breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him confused and angry.

"I need you to get your mind off of having sex with my daughter and listen to what else I have to say." I put my head down and nodded.

"You will be very possessive before you mark her. Now that will be a problem since she is very close with the pack. Any male that so much as touches her shoulder you will want to rip him apart. Your wolf will be very agitated and angry. He will constantly be rattling his cage until she is marked and known as yours. Another thing is you will always need to be close to her or else you and her will both be in pain."

My wolf did not like to think about our mate being in pain. Neither did I. I wanted to wait to before I tell Bella that she is my mate. Tonight was the first time I ever talked to the girl. I was not ignoring her or disliked her in way. I was just always busy. I had to keep five teenage wolves in control. Feed them and keep my construction company running.

It was hard work and I never had time to do anything else. I knew that if I sprung this on her she would not accept it as well. She would think the only reason that I paid any attention to her was because she was my mate. But that was not true. I saw Bella from the minds of the pack. She was funny and sassy, loved endlessly, sweet and stood up for her family. I always wanted to get to know her. I just never had the time.

"Billy I think I want to wait before I tell Bella she is my forever girl. I think I should get to know her first."

He looked shocked and my wolf was growling at me. You fucking idiot. I want my mate. Tell him that you are going to tell her the minute she walks through the door, so we can take her home and fuck her and mark her.

I ignored my wolf and watched Billy. He sighed but nodded.

"All right. If that is what you want Sam, but please come by often. This will not only affect you."

I nodded and sat back. Billy watched tv while I watched the door waiting for Bella to come home. It was around one that she finally called. She said Jared was a mess and she was going to spend the night with him. My wolf threw a fit. Screaming at me to go to Jared's and drag her out of his house and into mine.

Before locking the door and throwing away the key, but I calmed him down. Billy took pity on me and threw me one of Bella's pillows that was covered in her scent and told me to take it with me. I said my goodbye to Billy and drove to my house. For the first time I was very grateful I lived near Jared.

I grabbed a quick bite to eat before jumping in the shower. I made sure to grab Bella's pillow and take it to bed with me. I threw all my pillows on the floor and lay on the sweet smelling one. Closing my eyes I smiled as I thought of Bella one day sharing my bed.


	3. Officially Introduced

Hi, Thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep it up.

By the way, I do not own Twilight or the characters, only the plot after B, heals in New Moon. Everything else is Mrs. Meyers.

I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes, I lifted my head and goaned when pains shot through my neck, I looked around and realized that I was on Jared's couch, with his head in my lap. I layed in a more relaxed postion,I was woried about Jared, last night was the worst I had ever seen Jared. I had been there for my brother through everything, even when his mother kicked him out of his house for being a werewolf. She did not want him to ruin the new perfect family she made herself and kicked him to the curb, but he was never as bad as he was last night. What freaked me out was when Jared told me the Imprint felt broken, he told me before he could not be a foot away from Kim, but now he felt no pain that she was gone, his wolf was fianlly at peace and it made me wonder how Kim was supposed to help his wolf before. I gasped when a sharp pain stabbed my chest, I pushed Jared's head off my lap and sat up. He jumped up and looked at me with blood shot eyes, he gave me a wan smile.

''Hey, B, how are you?''

I shrugged, ''You?"'

He shrugged, I knew what that meant, my life is fucked, but I am dealing with it, I nodded and decided he could use some breakfast. I found eggs, bacon and made some toast, ''Go take a shower,'' I yelled out, I only got a grunt in repsonse. I was just finishing breakfrest when Jared came pounding down the stairs, I smiled, these guys could be ninja silent when they wanted to, but they never were, they were always loud. He threw himself in the chair and started stuffing his face with food, I kept my eyes off of him, watching them eat could make you loose your appetite he finished eating he sat back and looked at me, he looked so worn out, so much older then the seventeen year old boy he was.

''Thank you B, last night I was a mess, thank you for being there for me.''

I shurgged feeling uncomfertable being thanked for just helping my brother, ''Do not sweat it, J, you are my bro, I would do anything for you, that goes for all of you guys.''

He nodded, after breakfast was finished and the dishes were clean I decided to head home, I wondered how I was going to help Jared, I needed to be there for him now, we all would. I pulled out my phone and turned it on, last night I turned it off knowing I would get a thousand calls, Emily could not keep her mouth shut and I did not need to Paul calling and demanding answers.

I dialed the familer number, it rang twice before I heard the irritated, sleepy voice of Paul, ''Who the fuck is calling me at this UnGodly time?''

''It is me,'' it was quiet before he shot questions at me.

''B, what the fuck happen last night? Emily came here telling me you attack Kim and that was she cheating on Jared? Is that true? Is that even fucking possible?''

I rubbed my head in frustration, ''Yeah, Paul it is true, Jared is fucking falling apart, he will not say iit, but I can see it. He needs us, you, me Jake, Quil, Em, he says he is not fucking feeling the Imprint. He is hurt and confused and just fucking..I do not know. Paul, I have no fucking idea how to help him, Paul.''

He sighed, ''Look, B, I know it is hard, ok, I know we come to you with everything and you try your best and that is all you have to do now, Just be do what you can and be there for him, just like the rest of us will.''

That is what I loved about Paul, he might be a hard ass, but he had his moments, I always knew when I was lost and had no clue what to do I could go to Paul.

''Thanks, Paul, listen called Em, and Quil, bring then up to date and in like three hours came over to my place, I need to get some rest. I will fill in Jake.''

''Sure, B, see ya later.''

''Bye, Paul.''

I sighed as I shut my car off and walked to my home, walking in I saw Billy and Sam Uley sitting down on the couch having a very seriouse conversation, but the moment I walked in they went silent and stared at me. Billy's stare did not really bother me, but Sam's did, it was instense, like he was looking inside of me and finding out my darkest secrets.

Billy was the first to break the silence, ''Hey, honey, how is Jared?''

Hurt, fucked up, confused, lost, "He is trying,'' I knew Billy would not like those other answers, ''But, I think everyone is going to want an explanation on why he feels like the Imprint his broken.''

Billy nodded with a hard look, he glanced at Sam who was now staring at the floor, ''Bella, this is Sam Uley, Sam this is Bella Swan.''

His honey brown eyes locked with mine, ''Hi, Bella, it is nice to finally meet you.''

I smiled at him, trying not to get lost in those beautiful eyes, ''Hello, Sam, nice to meet you to.''

Now that I was no longer in a rage I took a good look at Sam, he was about six three, thin, with soild muscle, his bronzed skin seemed to have this natrual shine to it. His eyes were framed by long lashes, giving him a young vulnerable look, his nose was round, but not big, his lips were full and red, his perfect white teeth stuck out against his dark skin. Sam Uley was very hot.

I was still ogling Sam when I realized Billy was talking to me, ''I am sorry, Billy, what was that?''

He was looking at me with a knowing smirk, ''I said that Sam here will be doing some repairs the house and will be around a lot. I wanted you two to know each other, since he would be around so much.''

I had no problem with Sam being here, this would give a chance to get to know the mysteriouse werewolf in the pack. I always wondered about Sam, what he did, why he never hung out around they guys, they spoke highly of him, said he was a good guy, just a hard ass at times. I guess I could understand why, he had to take care of five teenage wolfs, I guess that would make anyone a hard ass.

I smiled, ''That is great, but I am beat, I was up all night comferting Jared and really need some rest. The pack will be here in a few hours and I need to cook for them and stuff and then we need answers, so I need to sleep.''

Billy nodded, but I swore I saw disappointment flash in Sam's eyes, but that did not make any sence, I was sure Sam wanted to finish his conversation with Billy. I walked to my room and changed into my red lace shorts and spaghetti strap pajams. I was about to gett into my bed when I noticed my favorite fluffy pillow was gone, frowning I went downstairs to Billy and saw he was alone in the front.

''Hey, Billy?''

''Yeah, Bella,'' he said without taking his eyes from the tv.

''Have you seen my fluffy pillow, it has a black pillow case on it?''

He turned to look at me a little paler then usual, I heard a commotion of what sounded like dishes clattering together. I turned around and saw Sam nearly dropping two plates that both had sandwitches, chips and a glass balenced on each one. He was staring at me with wide eyes, his mouth dropped into a small ''O'', I was confused by his reaction, but went to help. I set the dishes down on the small coffee tabel, watching Sam as he did the same, he was not looking at me, just staring at the floor again.

''Thank you,'' he said quietly.

I nodded before retreating my to my room, forgetting about my pillow and letting sleep over take me.

Hi, guys I know this chapter is kind of short, but it is now 3:12 at night and I am exhausted, thanks for reading and the reviews, love them all.

Storywriterlove99


	4. Complications

**Chapter 4: Complications**

**Sam's POV**

I sat in Billy's living room waiting for my mate to come home. Last night was the best and hardest night of my life. I had her scent surrounding me, but I wanted her there. To hold her close and take her over and over again. My wolf drove me insane. Howling and growling all morning demanding I go to Billy's to see if she was home yet.

She was not and he was very disappointed, well that made two of us. Now my wolf already loved our mate. It was instinctive for him, but I was not. I knew nothing about Bella and that bothered me. I needed to know my mate inside and out.

Billy was telling me that his house needed work. That I could use that as an excuse to be around Bella and get to know her. I think he just wanted to remodel his house. But I was more then willing to do it if it meant I could spend time with my mate.

The door opened and Bella walked in. She looked exhausted. She had dark circles and her eyes were red. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was all messy, but it looked cute on her. I had to bite my cheek to keep from growling. I could smell Jared all over her and it was pissing me and my wolf off.

He touched her. Find him, claim her in front of him and then fucking kill him now. No one touches our mate. Go kill him. I knew I needed to get my wolf under control.

"Shut the fuck up or else I will leave right now. I cannot have you freaking out. She was already attacked by a werewolf once, asshole. She does not need that again."

He growled again, but luckily shut up. I listened as she talked with Billy and said something about the imprint being broken. I wanted to talk to her. I just was not sure how to start a conversation, but Billy did.

"Bella this is Sam Uley. Sam this is Bella Swan." I looked up at her with a small smile.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to finally meet you."

''Hello Sam, nice to meet you too." Her eyes traveled down my body and back up and I had to fight back a smile.

She was checking me out. Billy was talking to her, but I doubt she was listening, I knew I was right when she asked Billy to repeat himself. He told her how I would be working around the house. She did not seem to mind. She said she was going to bed. That she was up all night helping Jared and that she needed to sleep before the pack got here.

I was disappointed that I would not have more time with her. I was dying to get to know her. Find out everything and anything about her. I asked Billy if he was hungry and went to go make us some sandwiches. On my way back into the living room I heard her ask Billy where her pillow was and smirked as I thought about how the old man was going to get out of this. I was balancing the dishes and walked into the living room. When I looked up I nearly dropped all our food.

My mate stood there wearing red satin pajamas. Her long legs were bare. I could see them wrapped around my waist as I pounded into her. Her bottoms were so short they barley covered her ass. When she looked back at me I dropped my eyes and stared at the floor, hoping she would not see the giant bulge in my pants. If she did she did not say anything. She helped me put the food down and I quietly thanked her.

I watched as she walked upstairs, her ass swaying with her hips. My wolf was yelling at me to follow her and fuck her senseless, but I fought him back. I wanted our first time together to be because we loved each other. Not because I was an asshole that could not control himself. I sighed and sat down with Billy. I ate my food, still thinking about how sexy she was. I could not wait to have her screaming my name. The door swung open and Jacob walked in, he looked surprised to see me here.

"Hey dad, Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Jacob, umm, I am going to be working on the house. Fix some stuff for Billy."

Jacob frowned. I knew he was confused, before if they would ask me to do anything with them I would say I never had time. But now I was going to be fixing his house.

"Alright cool. Where is Bells? Is she up yet?" Billy shook his head.

"No, she was with Jared all night last night. Kim has been cheating on him. The pack will be here later on and she wanted some sleep."

"Kim cheated on Jared?" I had to keep myself from telling him to stop yelling or he would wake Bella.

"Yes, we have much to talk about tonight, when the pack get here."

He nodded before going to his room. Not even five minutes later I heard his loud snores. I looked at Billy and decided to finish our conversation. Billy was trying to convince me that I should tell Bella about us being mates as soon as possible, but I just wanted to wait, get to know her.

I turned to him. "Look I know this will be difficult. But I want her to know things about me and vise versa. Start off as friends and work my way from there." Billy shook his head.

"Sam, Jacob is planning on asking Bella out. He is going to tell her he loves her and that he wants to be with her. If he does that before she falls in love with you, even if she refuses Jacob she will never give into the bond. In her eyes, he is your brother and by doing that when she already knew his feelings would be like betraying him."

Shit. This complicated things, I knew Billy was right. Bella would never hurt one of the guys like that. Even if she did not love Jacob like that.

I sighed I knew what I had to do. I just hated that it would be this way. I wanted her to know me before I told her, but now I had no choice. I got up and walked up the stairs up to her room. I knocked on the door and a sleeping mumbled Bella answered.

"Sam is the pack here?" I shook my head.

"No, but I need to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?"

I could see the confusion and curiosity. She nodded and said she would be down in five minutes. I nodded and went downstairs. This was going to be one hell of a talk.

_AN- Hi. I know this is short, but I really have not had much time to write. Please review and thanks to all those who have reviewed and for reading my story_.


	5. We Are Mates

**Chapter 5: We Are Mates**

I had no idea what Sam wanted to talk to me about. But I got my ass up anyway. We were walking along the beach. I loved it here. I found the sound of the waves crashing against the shore calming. I loved feeling the sand beneath my feet and feeling the wind blow through my hair. I looked at him. He was wringing his hands and looking down. I wondered what had him so nervous.

From what the guys told me Sam was always a calm guy. He never lost his temper or freaked out. He was never nervous and knew how to keep a cool head in a hard situation. Right now he was the opposite.

"Sam are you ok?"

He looked at me and I saw so many emotions, fear, hope, hesitation and then it all switched to determination. I was shocked and a little unnerved by the sudden change.

"Bella I, umm... there is something I have to tell you and I need you to hear me out." I nodded slowly and watched him.

"You know about wolf imprinting. It's not the same for me. Since I am the Alpha, I will never imprint. But I can find my mate." I stared at him curious as to what this had to do with me.

"I will want to claim my mate and mark her. In other words bite her. My scent will mix with her's, causing her to smell like me. It also means that she would never be able to bare children with another man."

I shifted uncomfortably. I had no idea what was going on. A man I barley knew was telling me about claiming and marking. Why was he telling me this? Isn't this something he should be telling his mate? I stopped walking as my eyes widened. I looked at Sam to see him staring at me with a scared expression.

"You...I am...we are mates?" He nodded and then sighed.

"Look Bella, I get that this is shocking. I know you probably knocked mythical creatures off your dating list after what happened before. But all I am asking for is a chance. If you like we can take things slow. Go on dates and stuff. My wolf and I need you Bella. You may not be our imprint, but you are our mate and that makes us want you. I was not planning to tell you until you got to know me. But things changed, fucking got complicated and I really ran out of time to tell you. I it will be hard to trust another person with your heart. But please do not shut me out for the mistake of one vampire."

His tone was desperate and I felt something tug at my heart. Here this man with his heart in his hand. Giving it to me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I did not know anything about Sam. I had no idea if we would even like each other, but from what he said we were mates and faith paired us together for a reason.

Somehow, Sam and I would make each other better. Possibly happier, whole. I looked up at him to see him staring down at me with a pleading look, and I offered him a smile. Thinking how am I to go against faith. I took Sam's hand and rubbed circles on it. Trying to ease his tension. I was shocked by how fast and easy it worked.

"I am willing to try Sam. I would like to take things slow like you said. Go on dates and get to know each other." He was looking at me skeptically.

"Really? You are not just saying this now and then you are going to run home and pack and go to your mom?" I laughed.

"I thought I was the one with abandonment issues."

He did not laugh and I sighed. I lead him to a large log and sat down. Patting the spot next to me, he sat down and I collected my thoughts. Staring at our twined hands. The skin tones were so different and yet blended together perfectly.

"Sam I don't know why faith decided to pair us together. The only way we can know is to try this and see how it turns out. I believe that it will be for the best. Someone or something decided that we were meant for each other and I see no reason to fight that. From what I heard you are a nice guy, who just keeps to himself."

He was staring at me in awe and I blushed, damn. I have not done that in a while and I was hoping I was done with it. I felt his finger slide down my cheek and looked up at him. He was smiling. His honey brown eyes shining with happiness and so much joy. I felt a jolt of smugness as I realized I was the one that made him that happy.

I looked at the time and knew we needed to get back. The pack would be at Billy's soon and I still had to fill in Jake. I stood up and held my hand out for Sam. Which he took with out hesitation. The walk home was silent, much like the walk to the beach. Except happier and lighter. But as I neared the house I saw Billy and Jake talking on the porch. I knew I needed to come down to earth. With a sigh I walked over to them and smiled at Jake and gave Billy a hard look. Which he laughed at. Jake looked confused at the exchange, but shrugged.

"Bells what has been going on? I heard that Kim, cheated on Jared." Jake said. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah Jared is falling apart. He is really going to need us to be there for him. Kim moved out and into her lover's house. Jared said the imprint felt like it was broken." Jake looked shocked.

"I cannot believe she would do that to Jared. The bitch might flirt, but to cheat." He shook his head in disgust.

"The guys will be here in about an hour. They are bringing Jared and we are hoping Billy will give us some answers. I should go start cooking."

I look back at Sam and saw him frowning. I thought maybe it had to do with him being away from me so I smiled at him. I knew that if Jake found out about Sam and I, he would throw a fit and start giving Sam the 'Hurt my sister and I'll hurt you.' talk so I came up with an excuse.

"Would you like to help me or stay with Billy and Jake?"

"Lead the way." He said with a bright smile. I saw Jake frown at Sam, but ignored him.

We walked into the kitchen and I whispered.

"You do not have to help. I just did not want Jake to give you the brother talk."

Something flashed in his eyes. He shook his head and took my hand.

"I want to help you Bella. Just tell me what you are cooking and what I can do to help."

I nodded and we set to work, making meatballs and spaghetti. Sam made me laugh as he told me jokes and stories about his childhood. I shared some of my humiliating stories about falling down. He chuckled here and there. But did not tease me about it like the guys did. I was shocked at how well we cooked together. We were very in-tune with each other.

I turned on the radio and my favorite song, 'Electric Feel' by MGMT, I started singing the words and moving my hips to the beat. I jumped when two warm arms wrapped around my waist. Sam's breath blew against my ear, causing me to shiver as he sung the words to me.

_All along the western front_

_People line up to receive_

_She got the power in her hand_

_To shock you like you won't believe_

_Saw her in the Amazon_

_With the voltage running through her skin_

_Standing there with nothing on_

_She is gonna teach me how to swim_

_I said ooh girl_

_Shock me like an electric eel_

_Baby girl_

_Turn me on with your electric feel_

I was puddy in his arms as he whispered that last line. His fingers ran down my stomach. I shivered from his touch and had to bite back a moan. His hands felt amazing on my body and he smelled so good. Like the woods and something spicy. He placed a gentle kiss to my ear when someone cleared their throat. I spun around and felt a blush heat my cheeks.

He was staring at us, raising one eyebrow his crossed his arms against his chest.

"What is going on in here?"

_AN - Hi. Tell me what you think. I think this was a nice chapter. By the way, this song, Electric Feel by MGMT is great. The cover by Bella Ferraro is so good. You should look them up. Please review and thanks for reading._

_Love, Storywriterlove99:):)_


	6. Explanation

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's POV**

I turned around and saw Paul glaring at my arms wrapped around Bella's

waist. Well shit, this was definitely not going to go well. I dropped my

arms from Bella and my wolf whimpered.

She fit so perfect against our body and she was so soft and smelled so good. We both didn't want to let go. But we had to. Paul gave me a look that said, you better fucking explain. I sighed.

"Come on Paul, let's go talk man." He nodded and gave Bella a kind smile. But I could still see the tension in his shoulders.

"Hey B Jared is outside. I think he wants you." Without delay she ran outside only throwing a small smile in my direction.

I walked outside. I didn't want to tear down Billy's house if Paul phased. I stopped close to the tree line and faced Paul. He may appear calm, but I saw right through him. His jaw was set his eyes hard.

"So Sam. You want to tell me why I walked into a ballroom instead of a kitchen? Or why you had your fucking hands all over my sister's body?" I cleared my throat and tried to think of a way to tell him. I knew no matter how I told him he was going to snap at me. So I just blurted it out.

''Paul Bella is my mate." Before I could say anything else he was on me. Punching every part of my body he could reach.

I shoved him off of me, but he was relentless. He came at me again, this time I was prepared. I dodged his attack and landed a quick blow to his jaw. It only angered him more and he went crazy and just started throwing punches. I tried to stop him without using to much strength. Bella would have my ass if I hurt him, but Paul was a good fighter. He got about ten body shots before I lost my patients. I managed to grab his arms and forced him to his knees.

''Stop." I commanded in my Alpha tone. He froze on the spot and growled at me.

"You are such a fucking pussy you can not even fight me." I growled and tightened my grip on his arms.

"Listen to me Paul and listen good, don't you ever call me a fucking pussy again or else I will show you just how strong I really am. The only reason I stopped this fight was because we were really going to hurt each other and it would piss Bella off. I want us to talk about this like the fucking grown men we are. Now I am going to let you up and you better not attack me." He nodded and stood up. He looked at me with a frown in place as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you mean B, is your mate asshole?" I sighed and leaned against a tree. My entire body was hurting now. I knew I would have bruises. I had no idea how to explain this to Bella.

"Listen Paul since I am Alpha I will not imprint, but I can find my mate. I will want to mark and claim her." He growled at that last part, but I continued.

"My plan was to get to know Bella then start dating her and eventually tell her about being my mate. Then Billy told me Jacob was going to tell Bella he loved her. You know she would never give me a chance after that so I told her about an hour ago at the beach. She took it pretty good and we are going to take things slow." He was glaring at me and then told me something I should have thought of.

"Did you think that when Jacob finds out about you two, he will still tell her he loves her. Bella will be confused. She will not want to hurt Jacob because that is her brother, but you are her mate. The man that will love her unconditionally if given the chance. Not matter what Bella will have to choose."

Damn, he was right. When the time came Bella was going to have to

make a decision and I had to do everything in my power to make sure it was me she chooses. Faith paired us together for a reason and I had to make her see that reason before it was too late. I looked at Paul.

"Please man, you have to help me." I was not below begging. My mate was on the line here. Paul sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but no one can know. If you want to make her love you before Jacob tells her then we have to keep this quiet." I nodded.

I had not problem hiding my thoughts from the pack and Paul was the best after me. So this would stay quiet for now. He was about to say something, but was cut off by my mate's voice.

"Paul, Sam the food is ready." We took off and found her on the back porch with a worried look. As we got closer she gasped and ran to me. Grabbing my face she glared at Paul and growled. God that was hot.

"What the hell happened?" I gently grabbed her face in my hands and forced her to look at me.

"Honey relax. Everything is ok. Paul and I just got into it a little bit. This kind of thing happens Bella. We are werewolves and we loose control of our tempers sometimes. Now let this go because I am starving." She sighed in defeat and lead us into the house where the most wonderful smell was coming from. Everyone was already at the table and it looked like the guys were already on their third plate of food.

"Hey, were the hell is our food." Paul demanded. Nobody paid attention to him. Bella laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.

She came out seconds later with two steaming hot plates of food. We took off towards the table and started eating. All through dinner Bella kept asking me questions about my work or what I did for the elders. I think that was the only thing keeping me from ripping her away from Jared and taking her on the table. I doubted the guys and Billy would enjoy that as much as I would. As we finished dinner we all moved into the living room and the mood shifted from light too serious. Paul was sitting down with a sly smile and I realized why. He made it so Bella, Jared and I all had to sit together. Billy rolled in just as the three of us sat down and sighed.

"Ok, now I know you all have some questions and I will answer then as best as I can. Please just one at a time." Every hand in the room went up, but Bella was the first to speak.

"Billy why does Jared feel like the imprint is broken?" Billy gave her a

sad smile.

"Because it is." Everyone was staring at him in shock. We were

all led to believe that the imprint bond was forever that nothing could

break it. Billy shook his head.

"Listen any bond can be broken, but it has to be something big. The reason that Jared no longer feels the bond was because Kim's cheating on him was to much. It broke the bond." I saw Jared's eyes widened in panic and I gently moved Bella closer to me.

Jared jumped and ran his hands through his hair. I hated to see the guy like this. He was always relaxed and constantly cracking jokes. This was a different side of him and it did not fit him well. He turned to Billy with tears in his eyes.

"Does that mean that I am stuck alone for the rest of my life?"

"No. Now that the imprint is broken you can choose who you love. It can be whoever you want." Jared relaxed and sat back down, throwing his arm over Bella's shoulder he sighed.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. My wolf was going insane screaming at me to rip her away from him and scent her. I looked around, trying to keep my mind off the man with his arm around my mate and noticed Paul staring at the floor. I knew he must have been thinking about him and Emily. They have been having problems, mostly Emily is always picking fights with Paul.

"Does anyone else have any questions." Billy asked. Jacob put his hand up.

"Why is Sam and Bella suddenly all buddy-buddy?" I smirked at the jealousy in his voice. Then I remembered that at some point Bella was going to have to choose between us and it turned to anger.

"Ok so no one has any questions I am going to watch the game." He turned to the tv and switched the channel on. Bella turned to me with a beautiful smile.

"Jared and I were going to take a walk want to come?" I nodded and took her small hand in mine.

She pulled Jared up and we made our way to the door. We walked on the beach in silence before it got to late. Bella and I walked Jared home and then I walked her home before running into the woods and starting my patrol.

_AN - Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to get more chapters up sooner._


	7. Wanting You

**Chapter 7**

_First off. I want to thank my amazing beta Kim67255 for putting up with me. She is the greatest_.

It had been a month since I told Bella that we were mates. As we said we were taking things slow and keeping it quiet. Bella did not understand why I wanted to keep us a secret. I told her when the time was right I would tell her everything, but for now I needed her to trust me. She gave me a twenty minute lecture about how honestly meant a lot to her, but in the end agreed.

Paul was being a great help, getting the guys to leave Bella alone and letting us spend time together. She was such a kind and sweet person, but she also had her tough side. I saw her the night she found out Kim was cheating on Jared. If I did not step in I am pretty sure she would have tore Kim to pieces. She was a little fire cracker when you got on her bad side. She has been so helpful lately. Somehow she knew whenever my wolf was jealous. She would send me soft smiles or touch my arm or hand. Showing them and me that it was me she wanted.

Every time I worked at her house she would hang out with me and ask me questions or we would talk. It was so easy to talk to her and she was very smart so we had a lot to talk about. Sometimes she would just get a book and sit down and read.

Every once in a while we would ask each other questions, but it was usually spent in silence. Jacob was confused and hated that Bella and I were getting along so well. I knew when he found out about Bella and me he would be a huge problem. I was broken from my thoughts as my alarm went off. I have not been sleeping well. My wolf and I craved Bella's body in bed with us. We longed to touch her creamy skin and kiss those plumb red lips. To make her sigh and moan. Call out our name in the throes of passion. I groaned as felt myself getting hard. That was always the case when I thought of Bella.

Everything about her turned me on. Especially the way she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking about something or worried. It was just so hot. With a sigh I rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower. I ended staying in longer then usual to take care of my little problem. After eating a quick breakfast I jumped into my truck and headed over to the Black's. I was purposely dragging out my work so I could have more time with Bella. As I pulled into the driveway Billy rolled himself to the porch that I was currently working on. He had a streaming cup of coffee in his hand wearing a amused smile.

"Hey Sam. You look like shit. Having trouble sleeping?" I threw him a dirty look.

"Fuck off. I am not in the mood old man." Just like he said I was always in a bad mood when Bella was not around.

Even now when I knew she was inside of her house I was still grumpy. I needed to see her and talk with her. He chuckled and rolled himself back inside the house. I was silently cursing him in my head. I respected Billy very much, but the man could be an ass at times. I threw off my jacket and began tearing the old, rotten wood from the floor. Somewhere along the way I discarded my shirt. Even in a cold place like this I still managed to break a sweat when I worked. About an hour later a sleepy Bella came out with a cup of coffee and a tall glass of ice tea. I loved catching her like this. All sleep rumbled with her hair messy. She was adorable.

"Here you go." She gave me a tried smile as I took the glass from her. I was grateful for the cold drink. This was another thing I loved. She always thought about me. She never came outside without something to eat or drink. I placed the glass on the railing and went back to work.

"You look tried." I said as I ripped another rotten board from the floor.

"Oh umm, I was up late last night talking to Paul." I sighed. Ever since we found out about the imprint being able to break Paul has been working to fix his relationship with Emily, but she was being a bitch. I had the feeling that she wanted to break the imprint. Emily always hated that her choice was taken away when she I found out. I never understood why she excepted the imprint if she felt that way. A part of me believes that she was hoping that the pack would sleep with her. I remember when she first came around, she would flirt and throw herself at us. One time she even grabbed Quil's dick. She played it off like she was drunk that night, but we all knew better.

"Another fight?" I asked.

"Mmm." I tore another piece out with a grunt and threw it with the rest of the old wood. Just as I was about to reach for another piece the most wonderful scent hit me, nearly knocking me over. It was so sweet and called to my every primal instinct. I turned around to see Bella staring at my sweaty naked chest with glassy eyes. Fuck, that scent was her arousal. The smell was so good, it made me want to drop to my knees and lick her clean. I thought of all the ways I could take her. I could already imagine how good it would feel to be inside of her. I could hear myself calling out her name as I exploded, filling her with me. She seemed to snap out of her lusty daze and looked at me.

"Sam, are you ok?" I looked back at her.

"Fine. Why?" My voice came out strained and I cursed myself.

"You called out my name. Well, more like groaned it. Are you hurt?" Damn it. I did not mean to say it out loud. What the hell was wrong with me? I was a grown ass man, I should be able to control myself and not call out her name for no damn reason. Now she is going to know I was thinking about fucking her and be embarrassed. She balanced her cup on the arm of the small chair out here and took a few steps closer to me.

"Sam is something wrong?" I closed my eyes and tried to block out her arousal. I could not think of any excuse so I was stuck telling her the truth.

"I can smell you." I waited for a reaction, but got none. I waited a little more, but still nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at her, but she just looked confused.

"Ok?" I sighed and ran a hand over my face. She was going to make me say it.

"Bella, I can smell your...arousal." Her eyes widened.

Her face became tomato red and I watched in fascination as her blush disappeared in her shirt. She started to stutter out some words, but none of it made any sense. I did not understand why she was so embarrassed by her reaction to me. I liked that she wanted it. Hell, I was her mate. I would be upset if she did not. She turned to go run inside the house, but I blocked her path. She had to understand. She was staring down at the ground, twisting her fingers. I gently lifted her face and cradled it, but she would not look me in the eyes.

"Bella look at me." I said softly. Slowly her eyes met mine.

She was so close. Her sweet breath was washing over me, making me dizzy. My wolf was screaming at me to take her and I could feel my resolve crumbling. I was usually able to fight him back, but right now with her so close, feeling the heat of her skin against mine, it was driving me crazy. I shook my head to clear it.

"Do not be embarrassed. I am glad that you think about me like that. I want you too. It is a natural reaction to want your mate." I ran the pad of my thumb on her lower lip, it was so soft and plush.

"I have thought about you so many times. Dreamt about you so many times." I leaned foreword and ran my nose up her neck and inhaled her scent. God she smelled good. I placed a gentle kiss on her jaw, but Bella moved her face and brushed her lips against mine. My body froze as I stared into her eyes. I could see the lust in them.

"Sam." She whispered huskily. I felt my control slip and groaned.

I smashed my lips to hers. My imagination could not do her justice. Her lips were softer and moist. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Her flavor exploded on my tongue, making me see stars. She was like nothing I ever tasted. I moaned when her soft little tongue brushed against mine. She let me take control and I explored her. I could feel my body heating and reacting to our kiss. My mind was screaming at me to stop before I could not, but my body was whispering how right this felt. I did not know what part of me to listen to. My fingers twisted into her hair and I pulled her flush against me. Her body molded to mine and my hand slipped from her hair to her hip.

"Sam." Bella moaned softly and that is what snapped me back to reality.

I promised her we would take things slow. I need her to fall for me before I claimed her anyway. I slowly broke the kiss and rested my forehead against her's. I kept my eyes closed and tried to calm myself down. In all my life I never once experienced something like the kiss I just shared with Bella. It was magical, perfect and sweet. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. I desperately needed my boner gone so I remembered the few times Emily flirting with me. Yep, that did the job.

I gently pulled back to see Bella smiling with a beautiful blush on her face. I knew that this time it was from excitement instead of embarrassment and I loved it. I ran my finger down her hot cheek, causing her to open her eyes. I gave her a soft smile.

"Go out with me tonight?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

The next two hours we spent in silence. Every time I would catch her looking at me I would smile and she would blush. I would have been a little upset that she was still embarrassed after our kiss, but I knew by the sweet smell of her arousal she was thinking of something else. By the time the sun was setting I knew I needed to get going to get ready for our date tonight. I was looking foreword to it.

I had been wanting to ask her out, but one of the guys would always show up every time I tried. I already knew where I was going to take her. As I was packing up and telling her I would pick her up at six Jacob showed up. He greeted Bella with a bright smile, but gave me a dirty look.

"Hey Sam. Finished up here?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I am going to head home." To shower up and take my gorgeous mate out. He nodded slowly.

"Cool. I will see you at six thirty for our patrol tonight." My entire body froze and my eyes flew to Bella. I saw the disappointment an sadness in the dark orbs and cursed myself. Fuck, I had to think quick. Paul, I could ask Paul to take my patrol tonight. Emily was out of town for the weekend and he had no plans the last time I seen him. It was perfect.

"Actually Jacob, Paul will be taking my shift tonight." He looked confused but my girl looked hopeful.

"Really? Why?"

"Tonight is my mother's birthday." I lied smoothly. He did not seem to believe me, but nodded and walked into the house. I looked at Bella who was beaming.

"Well, I will see you Bella." She gave me a soft smile and nodded. I hopped into my truck and drove to Paul's. He was already waiting for me when I pulled up.

"Hey, Paul. How are you?" He nodded.

"Pretty good. Come on in man." I always liked Paul's house. The way it was decorated screamed single and loving it, but the moment Emily moved in and changed everything I began to hate it. I sat on the uncomfortable orange couch.

"You just came back from B's?" He asked as he sat down next to me after handing me a soda.

"Yeah. Listen there is something I got to ask you."

"Alright. What's up?" I sighed. This guy was my last hope or else I would have to cancel with Bella. That was pretty much the last thing I wanted to do.

"Today I asked Bella out on a date. She said yes and I was all happy until Jacob showed up and reminded me that we had patrol tonight. I really do not want to cancel so I was hoping that you would take my patrol tonight." He stared at me for a minute leaving me anxious. He suddenly broke into a huge grin.

"Sure thing, man." He face became hard and he glared at me.

"But hurt Bella and I will rip you a new one." I nodded just to satisfy him. I knew that if I really fought him I could take him. I was the Alpha after all.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it."Again he just nodded before turning on the tv and completely ignoring me. That was something about Paul if he thought you were done with him he pretended you did not exists. I chuckled and left his house. On the way to my place I smiled. Things were finally moving foreword in my relationship with Bella. I just hoped it did not go to shit like it always does in those crappy romance books.

_AN- Hi, I am back. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I have really been struggling with my writing. Please, please review. I really want to know what you guys think._

_Love, Storywriterlove99:)_


End file.
